


Of The Fae

by Amoryxya



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Lost Girl
Genre: Crossover, Evil Dumbles, F/F, F/M, Lily Lives AU, M/M, Multi, Other, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoryxya/pseuds/Amoryxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo has finally been able to settle down with her mates. She even has a baby; which she wasn't expecting, but hell if she isn't ecstatic about him. Then he gets stolen from her and her world cracks. A year later Lily and James Potter have the fight of their lives against Voldemort, causing Lily to run with her adopted child to save him from the machinations of the Wizarding political world. Now young Harry has to get a handle on not only his magic, but his fae powers as well; find his biological parents; maybe fall in love - who knew; and make sure that Dumbledore and the Ministry never know of his existence. Easy right?</p>
<p>Sorry guys. This is a terrible summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Fae

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't mean that I am abandoning my other stories. College life is hard, and plots appear in my head at random. With the amount of stress that I am feeling currently, be thankful that I am writing at all, and only killing off minor-ish characters..... :D
> 
> Let me know if this is interesting to anyone. I would really appreciate feedback. Not sure if I want to continue this one or not. 75% yes as of right now.

Bo sighed happily as she curled around the sleeping baby boy laying beside her on the bed. It had been a week since she had given birth to him and they were both still on bed rest, though she swore she was fine. 

Trailing her fingers gently over the dark, soft fluff of hair on top of the baby’s head, she smiled, “My little Harrison.”

Downstairs two men were arguing over what television channel to watch from the couch. Another man and a woman were working on dinner for all of them in the kitchen area connected to the living room.

Lauren looked up from cutting carrots just as Vex cackled, having used his Mesmer manipulation to make Dyson give in him the remote.

“Think we should stop them before they hurt each other?” She asked the man beside her.

Lachlan glanced up at the two men on the couch before going back to seasoning the roast they were about to cook, “If they get too loud Bo will start yelling, and they’ll stop.”

“I suppose – “Lauren was suddenly cut off from speaking as a large yawn escaped her, “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

Lachlan frowned as he looked over at the only human in their ménage a six just as she yawned again. He had been up for most of the previous night reading while the others slept, so he knew she had slept well. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept over him. He looked over at the two men on the couch, about to call out to them when he saw Vex face plant into Dyson’s lap; the lycanthrope already passed out with his head hanging off the back of the couch. Lachlan turned back to Lauren just as she collapsed. He had barely gotten his arms around her before he felt his body shut down and his mind fog over.

A few hours later the front door to the house opened allowing Kenzi, Bo’s adopted sister, and Hale, her husband among other things, inside. 

“BoBo!” Kenzi yelled as she walked down the hallway, leaving Hale to close the door, “We got your favorite spicy chocolate, and I found the cutest little onesie for my little man – holy sh-snickerdoodles what happened here?”

Kenzi stood at the end of the hallway, staring wide eyed at the two men on the couch. Then, as she looked towards the kitchen area she noticed a pair of low heeled sandals sticking out from behind the island counter.

“Lauren!” Kenzi exclaimed, dropping the shopping bag on the floor and racing into the kitchen.

Lauren was laying on Lachlan’s chest where is arms had cradled her to as they fell. Lachlan had a gash on the side of his head where he had hit the floor.

“This looks like a sandman’s work.” Hale said as he finished taking Dyson’s pulse, “Cover your ears Kenz, I’m going to wake them up.”

Kenzi quickly plugged her ears with her fingers as Hale pursed his lips. A shrill tune was soon flowing throughout the house as the Siren working his magic, causing the previously unconscious people to groan as they woke up.

“What the hell.” Dyson grumbled as he blinked blearily up at his best friend.

Lauren and Lachlan both sat up slowly. Lachlan hissed as his head throbbed, his layers of sharp teeth coming through his gums before he quickly retracted them. He didn’t want to risk poisoning anyone with his toxic venom. 

“Oh Lachlan, your head.” Lauren said; her worry showing through her tone.

Lauren quickly moved so that she was kneeling beside Lachlan and began to carefully examine the cut on the Naga’s head.

“Kenzi, could you please get my bag from the coffee table?” Lauren asked.

“Lauren I’m fine.” Lachlan said, “It will be healed within a couple of hours. I’m more concerned with what happened to all of us.”

“Has anyone checked on Bo and Harrison?” Lauren asked. 

At the negative silence Dyson shoved Vex off of him to go and check on his mate and their baby, “Get off me.”

“Aww, but I liked that spot.” Vex cooed.

Before anyone could even roll their eyes at Vex’s shenanigans a scream echoed from upstairs.

It was a matter of seconds before everyone was upstairs. Dyson was the first one to get to Bo and find out what was wrong.

“He’s gone! Where is my baby?” Bo sobbed as she finished tearing the blankets from the bed and grabbed onto Dyson’s shirt.

Dyson’s eyes turned gold as he inhaled the air in the room, only for his face to drop.

“He’s gone.” Dyson breathed out, “There isn’t a scent trail.”

Bo let out another wail, tears pouring down her face as she used her grip on Dyson’s shirt to shake him. The lycanthrope let her take her anguish out on him, just wrapping his arms around her to catch her when she finally collapsed.

Lauren’s eyes were watering and she was covering her mouth and nose with her hands as she tried to hide her own sadness. Everyone seemed torn between crying and tearing the world apart to find the lost baby. 

“Bo,” Kenzi said, her voice cracking a little as walking up behind her best friend once the succubus stopped beating Dyson’s chest, “Bo we’ll find him, no matter what it takes. I don’t care who we have to kill. I will set the bitch that did this on fire, I swear.”

Bo turned towards Kenzi, her eyes still streaming tears, “Oh Kenz.” She let herself fall into her best friend’s arms, another sob escaping her, “What am I going to do?”

“Hello!” A voice called from downstairs, causing everyone to freeze, “Bo? I got those paternal test results back.”

Footsteps could be heard as the person walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, “Bo?” Trick, Bo’s grandfather – who was really old but would never look it – called before he saw them, “Hey guys – what’s wrong?”

Trick’s worry increased the moment he saw all of them gathered in the bedroom, but his heart shattered when he saw the pained look on Bo’s face.

“What’s happened?” Trick asked his voice hardening as rage at who ever hurt his granddaughter set in.

“It’s Harrison,” Hale finally said when no one else spoke up, earning another sob from Bo and causing Lauren to finally turn in Lachlan and bury her face into his shoulder. Lachlan and Vex both stood frozen from shock; the only difference between the two was that Lachlan was clenching his jaw in an effort to hold back emotions, while Vex looked vacant. Trick felt a wave of cold flow through him as Hale continued, “He’s been taken by a sandman.”

The next few moments were filled with dying sobs as everyone began to think of ways they could get Harrison back. Millions of thoughts were flying through Trick’s mind. He looked down at the paper crumpled in his hands, the rock in his stomach growing larger.

“Who was it?” Lachlan said finally breaking the quiet.

Trick looked up at him and swallowed thickly. They were all Harrison’s parents, but two of them were also of an endangered species; almost extinct species. This was going to hurt.

Slowly Trick straightened out the paper and cleared his throat. Turning towards the Mesmer standing by himself, he took in a deep breath, “Vex.” The sound of his name caught the Mesmer’s attention, “Vex is Harrison’s biological father.”

Vex stumbled backwards like he had been punched. He fell against the wall behind him and slowly slid down to the floor. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open like he was trying to say something, but no words came out.

Bo let go of Kenzi and rushed over to Vex. She sat on the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The Mesmer’s face was pressed against her shoulder and she could feel the slow seeping of tears into her shirt.

“We’ll find him Vex,” Bo said her voice tight as anger took over her sadness. Her eyes flashed from brown to bright blue as she spoke next, “We’ll find him and destroy whoever stole him from us.”

“Tamsin.” Dyson said with horror, “She’s at work. She doesn’t know.” The lycan pulled out his phone and walked to the corner of the bedroom, “I have to call her.”

“I’ll call the chief and get her shift covered and damage control set up.” Hale said, pulling out his own cell phone. Being Ash – the king of the Light Fae community – had it perks. 

~

Tamsin was sitting at her desk, fiddling with her detective badge and bored out of her mind. Nothing had happened today and she couldn’t wait to get home to her family. She smirked as she remembered that a certain succubus owed her another game of strip poker. She pretended not to notice the police officers giving her a wide range of space at seeing the look on her face. She knew she was a scary bitch, and she enjoyed throwing people off their game because of it. She was a Valkyrie after all.

When the police chief walked out of her office looking like he had just been informed of a terror threat she was intrigued. When he told her that she had been given the rest of the day off she was half thrilled and half curious as to what the hell was going on. When she got a call from Dyson she immediately answered, ready to tell him the good news of her early end of shift. 

“Hey partner,” She drawled, “Chief just let me off early. I’m heading home. Tell that succubus of ours that she better be ready for the night of her life.”

“Tamsin.” It was Dyson’s voice that had her stopping in her tracks as she headed for the door.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, the smile dropping from her face.

“A sandman took Harrison,” Dyson said, his voice quiet,” He made sure not to leave a trail.”

Tamsin didn’t move for a minute. Then she gritted her teeth together, her lips pulling back in a snarl as her hand crushed her cell phone. The scream that rang throughout the police station shattered windows at an inhuman pitch. The crushed phone fell from her hand as she reached for the nearest object – a printer – and threw it across the room. The printer shattered against the far wall and the police officers in the station all ducked for cover. They didn’t have to worry though; she was already leaving the building. Gun in her hand. Safety off.

~

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of a younger man, looking down into the baby carrier at the baby boy he was making a trade for. He tasted something sour in his throat at the thought of what he was about to do, but he ignored it. It was for the greater good.

“And you are sure that he has no one that will come after him?” Dumbledore asked. He had hired the sandman to find him an orphan child that could be used as a “hero” in the up-and-coming war. He just didn’t think he could fight another dark lord by himself.

“No one will ever be able to find him.” The sandman confirmed with a smile.

Dumbledore frowned at the fae’s wording, but brushed it off. He had a job to do, and if he did it right then this child would live on to a ripe old age, and all his sins would be forgiven. The Potter’s were a lovely couple, and since they were looking for a child to adopt it was the perfect opportunity. They would be wonderful parents for this little orphan boy; and with Lily’s genius and James’s defense prowess the child would grow up to be a powerful little warrior. All would end well.

“You have a deal.” Dumbledore said, handing over the payment as he took the child from the fae.

~

It was October 31, a little over a year after Harry James Potter had been adopted by James and Lily Potter. It was the day that changed Lily Potter’s life forever. 

The moment Voldemort had blasted through their doorway she had fled up the stairs and into Harry’s bedroom. Her heart was racing as a sharp pain flared through her chest. She pushed the pain aside in order to gather the quiet baby into her arms and hide behind the crib. Seconds later the door blasted off its hinges and Voldemort strode in, brandishing his wand menacingly at the two. 

“Give me the child Lily,” Voldemort said, his voice mismatching his harsh facial features as it slid smoothly over her ears, “Give me the child and you shall be free.”

“Never.” Lily said turning quickly to shield Harry with her own body as Voldemort drew back his wand.

The curse never hit. 

Turning back around she stared wide eyed at the brilliant white shield standing between her and the Dark Lord. And there, standing with them, was James. Her heart shuddered in relief. She could have sworn that she felt him die only a few moments ago, but here he was, shielding them from the Killing Curse. 

That couldn’t be right.

Nothing could stop the killing curse, nothing but a body or a soul. 

A soul. 

James turned his head and gave her one of his charming smiles just as realization hit her. One of the smiles that told her everything would be all right; that he would take care of everything. One of the smiles that told her that he would do anything to keep her safe. 

He was hazy and sort of see-through. 

“Oh James.” Lily let out a sob as she clutched Harry tighter to her chest.

“We always have a choice Lils.” James’s spirit said back to her, “This was mine to make. Keep him safe, okay?”

Lily choked back tears as she watched James turn back to Voldemort. The Dark Lord sent a sickly green curse at the white shield, and it hit squarely. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Voldemort screamed. Then all was quiet.

Lily opened her eyes to a room that looked like a whirlwind had ripped through it. It was just her and Harry left in the room now. She didn’t know how but James had somehow gotten rid of Voldemort. Part of her hoped that James would come running up the stairs and tell her that it was all a trick, that he wasn’t really dead. The disturbing quiet of the house, however, told her the truth; James was gone. 

She didn’t know how long she had just sat there and watched Harry calm down from the commotion only to fall asleep, but when she heard footsteps down stairs she was instantly on her feet with her wand pointed at the doorway.

“Lily!?” A voice called from the stairway and Lily instantly relaxed.

“Severus?” She called causing the footsteps to speed up as they ran up the stairs.

Severus Snape burst into the nursery, his face a mixture of terror and relief.

“You’re alive!” He exclaimed, “I saw James and I thought…” He stopped himself when he saw Lily flinch, “Dumbledore is downstairs – “

He was suddenly cut off by two popping noises from downstairs and anguished cries of “JAMES!” and then questioning cries of “LILY?” and “HARRY?” followed by footsteps running up the stairs. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin burst into the room like rockets, and instantly wands were drawn.

“What are you doing here Snivellus?” Sirius hissed.

“I am here by Dumbledore’s order dog!” Severus yelled back.

“Will you all shut up!” Lily shrieked causing all three of the men to freeze and turn towards her, “I’m going to see Dumbledore, and when I get back all three of you better be here, alive, and in one piece.”

With that Lily set about stepping over rubble and heading down the hallway towards the stair case. She paused at the top of the stair case to take a deep breath and clear her head. She could hear muttering from the nursery, but thankfully the three men kept their voices quiet. She was about to take a step down the stairs when Dumbledore’s voice caught her attention.

“No Minister, everything is still going perfectly.” Dumbledore said, sounding tired but sure of himself, “The boy is safe and it was confirmed that Voldemort was the one who did attack. You will not regret having him placed with the Potters.”

“Are you absolutely certain that he had no family?” Another man, the Minister of Magic, said trying to be quiet.

Dumbledore seemed to pause for a while before he answered, “I am sure. The fae that I got the boy from ensured me that no one would come looking for him.”

Lily frowned, her eyes widening at the words that were being said. They had stolen Harry from somewhere? It seemed that Dumbledore wasn’t certain that he didn’t have family somewhere. No wonder he had been so adamant about a blood adoption; it legally made Harry, Lily and James’s family.

Lily looked down at Harry as a thought occurred to her. That didn’t mean she wasn’t his parent though. 

“We always have a choice.” Lily mumbled to herself as she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Quickly and quietly she back traced her steps into the nursery. Once she was back inside the room she cast privacy and silencing spells on the entire room.

“Lily?” Remus asked quietly, the first of the three men to notice that she had come back into the room.

Sirius and Severus took a deliberate step away from one another, though they didn’t stop glaring at each other. They looked at the red head as she turned towards them, careful to keep an eye on the door.

“I just felt James, my bonded, die and then watched his spirit die once more as he shielded me and Harry.” Lily said, taking a deep breath to steady herself, “My home is destroyed, and I need to know one thing.” She looked them all in the eyes, and was happy when none of them even flinched, “Do you trust me?”

All three men looked affronted, like they had been slapped.

“Of course Lily.” Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

“Always.” Severus said quietly. 

Lily let out a breath of relief and nodded, “Then you have to listen to what I am about to say and accept it without question. My life and Harry’s life depends on it.”

At their shocked nods she told them what she had just heard. Severus was quiet, thinking over everything she told him. Sirius was outraged and wanting to rip Dumbledore a new one. Remus was shocked, but quickly moving past it and listening to Lily’s plan.

“I have to take Harry and leave.” Lily said, “I have to disappear.” When Severus went to object she raised her free hand to stop him, “I am telling you three because you are the only ones I trust to keep in contact with. I can’t risk letting the Ministry or Dumbledore get their hands on Harry; though I am not sure Dumbledore is actually a willing participant in all of this.”

“What are you wanting to do?” Remus asked.

“They are most likely going to relocate Harry and I to a safe house until the rest of the Death Eaters are rounded up.” Lily started explaining, “Severus do you still have access to the morgue at St. Mungos?”

Severus scowled at the red headed woman, not sure he was going to be thrilled with where she was going with this plan of hers, “Yes.”

“Can you make a potion to make two corpses seem like Harry and I?”

Severus’s eyes widened, “You can’t be serious Lily.”

“Severus, I have to make it look like we died.” Lily said, trying to explain herself, “Otherwise they will never stop looking for us, and Harry and I will be constantly on the run.”

Severus set his jaw as he thought over her words, “Yes, I can make something.”

“Thank you,” Lily said before turning to Remus, “I need it to look like a fire was accidentally started while Harry and I were asleep. Rumors will need to be spread that I have been dosing myself and Harry with dreamless sleep because of James’s death.” She almost choked on the last two words, but she forced them out, “That way no one will question why we didn’t wake up from the smoke or any alarms. I also need you to be secret keeper Remus.”

Remus swallowed thickly, “Dumbledore will never allow it.”

“I’ll convince him.” Lily said, already thinking of the next conversations she would be having with the old man.

At Remus’s final nod of acceptance Lily turned to Sirius, “Your motorbike isn’t traceable, right?” Sirius nodded and Lily continued, “Then I need you to be our flight out of there. Take us as far you can, and then I will get us the rest of the way there.”

“Where will you be going?” Remus asked.

Lily thought for a moment before answering, “Give me an oath that you will never tell anyone or anything what has or will be discussed between the five of us in this room.” After the oaths were given she spoke again, “I heard Dumbledore say that a fae brought Harry to him; which means that he probably comes from a fae family and not a magical one. The largest concentration of fae that I can think of is in the Toronto area of Canada. I received a job offer at a magical school there recently. That is my best chance of finding his biological family.”

“You’re his family too Lils.” Sirius said solemnly.

Lily smiled softly, “I know Padfoot. All of us are. James made you, Remus and Sirius, Harry’s godparents on his side, and I made you, Severus, Harry’s godfather on mine.”

Severus’s eyes widened, “What?” he breathed out in shock.

“I have no other biological family than my sister and her monster of a husband,” Lily said, “You are my only other family. We grew up together Severus. I know we had our rough spots, but you were always family.”

Severus choked back tears as he spoke, “I cannot accept this position Lily. I will make sure you can escape, but I can’t be Harry’s godfather.”

“Why not?” Lily asked, confused.

“Because it is my fault that Voldemort came here tonight.”

Suddenly Sirius was no longer showing restraint, and had Severus smashed against a wall with his wand to the man’s throat, “HOW!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO SNIVELLUS?”

“There was a prophecy. I think Dumbledore had it forcibly made, but I didn’t realize that until just now. I told Voldemort about the prophecy months ago.” Severus choked out, barely able to speak around the wand against his jugular.

“Sirius stand back.” Lily commanded as she handed Harry to Remus and walked over to the two men.

Sirius did as told, but he only moved back a couple feet, his wand still pointed at Severus’s face. Lily slowly reached down and grabbed the sleeve covering Severus’s left arm, then pulled it up. The dark mark stood out brilliantly against the potions master’s pale skin, and Lily looked up at Severus, confusion marring her face.

“I’ve been spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore for two months now. When I heard that he was attacking here I came as fast as I could.”

“That’s bull shit!” Sirius cried.

“Why else would Dumbledore allow a Death Eater onto the premises? I came with him after all.” Severus drawled.

Lily stared at Severus for a few moments before nodding, “Okay. We move along with everything as planned. We will wait a couple weeks before setting everything into action. And Severus, you are still Harry’s godfather.”

“Lily!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Sirius, it’s my choice.” Lily said stubbornly. Suddenly she froze, before quickly taking down the privacy and silencing spells that covered the room. 

“Lily, I am so glad you and Harry are alive and well.” Dumbledore said as he walked into the room.

~

“So,” The mousy haired woman behind the desk said, drawing out the vowel as she processed what she had just been told, 

“What you are wanting to me to do, Miss - ?”

“Doe.” Lily answered calmly, brushing a lock of her hair, now darkened to a deep red, behind her ear as she leaned over and checked on the sleeping baby in the carrier at her feet.

“Miss Doe,” The woman confirmed before continuing, “You are wanting me to mark Lily Potter’s, your, potential employment file as rejected. Then you wish me to hire you, Miss Doe, in her place?”

“Yes, that is what I am suggesting.” Lily answered.

“You realize how difficult this will be – “The woman was suddenly cut off as the door behind her opened.

A regal looking woman with black hair that was just starting to grey at her temples stepped out, closing the door behind her until be blended seamlessly once more with the wall. She was dressed in a purple gown that was covered by a flowing black witch’s robe. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her dark, maple colored skin as they locked onto Lily’s dark jade ones.

A bright smile took over the woman’s face at the sight of Lily, and then she looked at the secretary and calmly said, “That’s enough Melinda. I will take over the interview from here.”

Melinda gulped and nodded at the woman, “Of course Headmistress Aten.”

The headmistress turned back to Lily and smiled once more, gesturing for the red head to follow her as she began to walk towards the door that led to the hallway. Lily quickly gathered up Harry and his carrier and followed her out the door. After a few moments of quietly walking down the hallway the headmistress spoke again.

“You’ll have to forgive Melinda. She is rather shaken up at the moment.” She said with a reassuring smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “There is no need for worry Miss Doe; you have the job of Charms Master and Instructor here at Woodrose Academy. We were saddened to get Mrs. Potter’s rejection letter, and were hoping to convince her otherwise when he heard the news of her and her son’s tragic death in that house fire in London a few days ago. I am sorry to admit that you were our second choice, but I hope that doesn’t lower your opinion of us.”

Lily paused out of shock for a few moments before quickly back tracking, “No! No, I can’t blame you for picking someone else first. That is your right.”

The headmistress hummed her acceptance before continuing, “I see that you have reached a Master level in charms and spell crafting. That is quite impressive for someone your age. Only 21 years old and already a master. Most have to wait decades after their secondary schooling to become a Master in a field.”

“Thank you,” Lily said.

“One of your duties will to be aiding in the apprenticeships of future charms Masters and spellcrafters; whether that be by taking them on yourself, or aiding them in finding someone to apprentice is up to you. You will also be an instructor in charms courses, and spellcrafting courses. We may also ask you to teach other courses should the need arise.” Headmistress Aten said, 

“Now I am assuming that you will be wanting on-campus accommodations for you and your… son?”

“Little brother actually,” Lily corrected, “And yes, if it is possible I would love to live on the campus.”

“I’m sure we can find somewhere for you two.” Headmistress Aten said, “Now, do you have any questions for me?”

“I was actually wondering about the fae community around here.” Lily said, “I was told that it is quite large.”

The headmistress looked Lily up and down for a second before answering, “Yes, the fae community is quite large. We don’t usually have much interaction with them I am afraid. We are working on adding a few staff members to get the attention of some of the parents looking to send their children to schools where they can be free to learn how to control their abilities. Why do you ask?”

Lily looked down at Harry, “My little brother is adopted actually, and I believe that his parents were fae.”

“Normally children that are adopted come from parents who can’t take care of them or don’t want them. Or the parents may even be dead, Miss Doe.” 

Lily looked up at the Headmistress and caught her eyes, “I don’t know if they are dead, but I know that if they are alive, they will be looking for him. I found out recently that the adoption wasn’t exactly…clean.” She paused to look down at the baby that she was carrying once more and collect her thoughts, “He is my little brother by blood adoption, but I want to find his birth family too.”

“I don’t know how much we can aid you in your search, but I will try to pull some strings and talk to a few fae that I know.” Aten said, then to break the serious mood that had come down on them she said, “Now, what is this little one’s name?”

Lily smiled and looked back up at the Headmistress, “Harion, and my name, as you know, is Rosalily.”

Headmistress Aten grinned, “Pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
